<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Unkind, Intense by seungshibari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051878">Not Unkind, Intense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari'>seungshibari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Shibari, Sub Top Jaehyun, bastinado, dom bottom ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun caught Ten’s feline smile, flashy on his face as he pulled the strip of rattan down from the shelf. “But it won’t,” Jaehyun concluded. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Ten prodded the fleshy part of Jaehyun’s ass with the cane. A second later, pain submerged him, sharp and hot and molten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Unkind, Intense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.</p><p>thank you to tea for this request! </p><p>please visit <a href="https://twitter.com/seungshibari/status/1268354869188050945">here</a> if you would like to request something!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun shivered as Ten finished off the second of the two futomomos that bound his thick calves to his thighs. The spare inches of Jaehyun’s body that weren’t clad in rope had been mottled with a permanent marker: the ink rubbing off onto the jute, the jute rubbing off onto the skin, a mess of cursive, dotted with fuzzy fibers. Gently, Ten repositioned Jaehyun’s legs and tilted his body forward until his forehead rested against the carpet in a deep bow, his feet jutting out behind him. “Okay,” Ten begun, fluttering his fingers across Jaehyun’s back. “Feeling centered? Feeling good?” </p><p>“All good,” he confirmed, “and I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ten’s feline smile, flashy on his face as he pulled the strip of rattan down from the shelf. “But it won’t,” Jaehyun concluded. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Ten prodded the fleshy part of Jaehyun’s ass with the cane. A second later, pain submerged him, sharp and hot and molten. A hard blow to the center of Jaehyun’s feet had him breathing deep into his stomach. It came out as a hiss first, then as a labored pant. Ten followed up the initial strike with a series of percussive, featherlight ones. “Yeah?” Ten chuckled, bringing the cane down again, this time closer to Jaehyun’s heels. He took on a sweeter tone: “breathe through it. You’re okay. You can handle it.” </p><p>Jaehyun turned his face to the side, letting his cheek press into the floor as Ten varied his patterns: fast, light, steady, stiff. Jaehyun swore that the pain radiated through each of his muscles, burying itself behind his bones, until it finally tapered off near his dick. “You make the most hilarious noises like this,” Ten chided, switching the cane to his other hand and kneeling to examine the results of his strokes. </p><p>Jaehyun remembered watching Ten practice when they’d first bought the cane, flinging it against a thrifted velvet pillow that he’d dusted with powder foundation. “I have to see where I’m hitting,” Ten had explained, “I don’t want to like, paralyze you.” They’d come a while since that point: Ten flourished from his little rehearsals and Jaehyun had developed a higher threshold for pain. As much as he adored the careful, sensual caning sessions he’d shared with Ten, Jaehyun much preferred to take all the intensity Ten could muster. He was glad that his partner was so intuitive, peppering each scene with a liberal amount of check-ins.</p><p>“Your skin is so tender now,” Ten whispered, stroking Jaehyun’s soles. He cringed when Ten dragged his fingernails across the angry red marks. “I have an idea,” Ten teased. Carefully, he maneuvered Jaehyun into a sitting position, setting out to undo the simple futos he’d tied. Jaehyun’s feet stung when they touched the ground, but Ten just smiled dreamily, working through the rope. With each wrap of jute he removed from Jaehyun’s thigh, he smoothed a loving hand across the textured skin, as if to say <em> mine. </em>Jaehyun was mesmerized by it, uncertain how the process of unwrapping could be so simultaneously mechanical and intimate. </p><p>“Hey. Jaehyun, listen. You’re going to stand up, hold me up against the wall, and fuck me. Hard. Can you do that?” Ten threw the hanks aside to recoil later, rising and extending his hands to help pull Jaehyun up with him. With Jaehyun’s full weight on his caned feet, his body burned. </p><p>“Absolutely,” Jaehyun murmured, feeling the carpet scratch at his welts, “wanna feel you.” He limped to follow Ten towards the wall that was situated closest to the bedroom door, the only spot free of indie designer prints and Command hooks. “God, it hurts,” he confessed. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ten sighed, feigning concern, “but you want to fuck me, don’t you?” Jaehyun nodded stupidly as Ten left him to retrieve a bottle of lube. He always felt lost, suspended in time, when Ten would walk away from him. Like the desecration of his body was for nothing. </p><p>Always, though, Ten would come back. He was good at that. “You okay? Do you want to stop?” He rubbed Jaehyun’s tricep, genuinely curious. </p><p>“Hell no. Love you, though.” </p><p>With that, Ten looked ready to devour, tilting his head as he drizzled lube into his palm and began to push his fingers into his pink hole. He made a show of dragging his other hand across his chest, toying with his delicate silver nipple ring. The squelching was obnoxious, but Jaehyun loved it, and it distracted him from the pain that razed his feet. “Pick me up,” Ten ordered. Ever the princess. </p><p>Shifting from side to side, Jaehyun forced himself to stand up straight as Ten wrapped his legs around his waist, locking himself in so Jaehyun had the freedom to thrust up. Jaehyun held him still, his firm hands beneath Ten’s ass lifting him up while his back remained against the wall. It wasn’t typically difficult for Jaehyun to carry Ten, but the added distraction of the pain stinging his heels made things harder, his knees near-buckling as he nudged his cock into Ten’s hole. “Fuck.”</p><p>The texture of the carpet rubbed against the raw skin of Jaehyun’s soles as he moved, trying to buck his hips in a rhythm close to regular. Ten buried his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s shoulder and bit into it. “Does it hurt?” he asked sincerely, tracing a line with his tongue from one little mole to the next. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jaehyun admitted, staring dumbly at Ten’s hard dick as it bounced against his toned stomach with each thrust. Ten kicked Jaehyun gently in the small of his back, just once, before tightening the grip of his legs around Jaehyun’s torso. </p><p>“It’s supposed to hurt,” he moaned against Jaehyun’s lips. Ten was not unkind, but he was intense. A low whine oozed out of Jaehyun’s mouth when he came, overwhelmed and struggling to stand. “Louder,” Ten prompted, “I can’t hear you.” Jaehyun shifted, his body smoldering with exhaustion as Ten pulled him in. “Mm.” </p><p>Ten smothered Jaehyun in a deep, sloppy kiss, his mouth half-open as his boyfriend’s thighs quivered and his cock spasmed. “So hot.” Ten pushed a sweaty section of hair away from Jaehyun’s forehead as he unwrapped his calves to return to the floor. </p><p>“That was good,” Ten whispered, reaching down to give Jaehyun’s cock a few final, fatal strokes. He wanted to crumple as his body curled in from the sensation. “Get on the ground.” Jaehyun obeyed, thankful for a break. </p><p>“Now bring the cane to me. In your mouth. I’m done with your dick, but you still have skin left.”</p><p>Jaehyun crawled towards the strip of rattan, taking it between his lips delicately. It tasted like sweat, with notes of blood. Ten grinned. Jaehyun grinned back, as best as he could. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! </p><p>feel free to contact me elsewhere:<br/>⚜  <a href="https://twitter.com/seungshibari">twitter</a><br/>⚜  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>